


Érase un cuento extraordinario

by smileinlove



Series: Baker (Months) Palace [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: @sherlockchallenge, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Mycroft se levantó como cada mañana. Hasta ahí, todo bien.Sherlock Challenge January 2021: Fairytale
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Baker (Months) Palace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031274
Kudos: 1





	Érase un cuento extraordinario

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.

Una mañana de invierno, Mycroft se despertó extrañamente ligero. Se miró de arriba abajo. Pensó que quizá seguía entre sueños, pues lo único notable que vio fue una naranja dibujada en su pecho y un pijama tan blanco como rígido. Fue a lavarse la cara, pero al intentar levantarse de la cama, notó que estaba pegado. Miró a su alrededor y se extrañó. Las paredes estaban vacías. Las ventanas, inexistentes, habían dado paso a más espacio. Líneas de grafito delineaban su ropa, la puerta, la cama; mas nada la acompañaba. Nada más que una luz amarillenta que lo embriagaba todo. Justo enfrente, una puerta entreabierta.

Mycroft no podía ver a través de la rendija desde donde estaba. Tiró y tiró, con tanta fuerza que consiguió separarse de la cama y ponerse de pie, aunque rasgándose un brazo en el camino. Presionó con la mano como una reacción natural pero, al sentir el tacto del papel, la retiró extrañado. Se miró el dorso. Después el haz. Por último, la estancia de nuevo, mientras tocaba la pared con total incomprensión.

El sonido de un violín, como de cuento de hadas, comenzó a llegar del exterior. Desconcertado, abrió la puerta de golpe. Un guerrero de papel se encontraba tras ella, sacudiendo la cabeza en el suelo. La música terminó.

—¿Quién o qué eres tú?

—Soy Greg, el guerrero.

—¿De rebajas? —El susodicho se levantó de un brinco, ignorando sus palabras—. ¿Qué es ese dibujo del pecho?

—Dímelo tú. Tienes el mismo.

El sol empezó a ponerse de repente y, como tal, se paró a medio camino. Mycroft observó a su alrededor. El bosque de papel se extendía hasta donde podía ver. El suelo, hecho de virutas y él, del mismo elemento, conmocionado. Sin embargo, su compañero no parecía estarlo. Mantenía los ojos clavados en el infinito, como esperando.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo sin girarse.

—¿Vamos a salvar a una princesa o a un príncipe?

—Depende del día.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Entonces se volvió, posando las manos en la cintura.

—Simplemente lo sé. Ahora, ¡corre!

El guerrero salió fugaz. Cuando Mycroft quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba a metros de distancia. Aunque no lo aceptase, quedarse solo en medio de ninguna parte le asustaba. Así que aceleró el paso sin fiarse de sus piernas de celulosa. Sin embargo, el desgarro se hizo mayor y, al darse cuenta, paró en seco.

Greg siguió adelante entre la hierba unos metros más. Sintiendo que algo no iba bien, recondujo la carrera. Al llegar a la altura de Mycroft, le vio con el brazo contenido. Cortó, pues, un trozo de su armadura y se la ató alrededor.

El paso tras aquello fue lento pero continuo. El paisaje se mantenía inalterable. De hecho, Mycroft pensó que andaban en círculos. No obstante, Greg permanecía alerta.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Con quién luchar.

—¿Y contra quién luchas?

—Quién sabe.

Una montaña emergió entre la arboleda. En ella, una celda y, dentro de la misma, un brócoli gigante. Rodeando los barrotes, mucho más pequeñas pero en gran número, unas botellas de leche mostraban una actitud defensiva.

—Greg, el guerrero, estoy alucinando.

—Pues alucina tras un árbol, que nos disparan.

Las botellas lanzaron su tapón hacia ellos y, tras él, litros y litros de leche que desafiaban a la física. Tal cantidad de líquido formó un río a los pies de la montaña, que los engulliría con el bosque si no hacían algo pronto.

Greg pulsó el dibujo de su pecho y se giró hacia Mycroft.

—¡Pulsa el tuyo! —gritó, mientras un haz de luz naranja salía de él.

Mycroft le imitó y otro haz salió de él. Cuando se unieron, automáticamente apuntaron al cielo. Unas nubes anaranjadas se formaron entre torbellinos, arrastrándoles unos metros, dejando un camino tras ellos. Las ramas volaban e intentaban cubrirse, mas el papel se hacía jirones a su paso.

Las nubes, mientras tanto, cada vez eran más grandes. Agotados, no resistirían mucho más. Entonces, el cañón de luz desapareció. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo en lo que un resplandor lo invadió todo. Cuando desapareció, un arcoíris tomó su lugar. Anonadados, Mycroft y Greg se quedaron bajo él, recuperando el aliento. Después, la noche cayó al fin y todo se quedó borroso ante el horror de Mycroft. Greg le agarró la mano.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, se encontraban en lo alto de una gran colina, con el bosque a sus pies y el arcoíris enmarcando las vistas.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —Greg le miró sin entender—. Lo del botón.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. No lo sabía. Lo sentí. Aquí las cosas funcionan así. —Mycroft le devolvió la mirada sin mucho convencimiento—. Vamos, Mycky. Déjate llevar —y sus labios se acercaron.

***

Sherlock cerró el libro y arropó a Rosie. Unos suaves ronquidos provenían de la cama. Dejó el libro en la mesita, apagó la luz, se metió bajo las sábanas y, en un abrazo, se durmió.

***

A las afueras de Londres, bajo unas sábanas de dos amores, uno de ellos se despertó sobresaltado.

—He tenido un sueño muy raro.

—Solo ha sido un sueño, Mycky —los ojos de Mycroft se desencajaron en la oscuridad. Después, el sueño le venció al calor de Greg.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)  
> Espero que les haya gustado :D  
> ¡Feliz día!


End file.
